Demons within us
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Jenny Humphrey escapes from Hudson, to find her father in New York City that she hasn't seen since she was four years old. She holds secrets that she wants to forget. Jenny/Erik friendship.


an: There won't be an update for a bit on this. This idea just smacked me in the face and i wanted to get the first chapter out.

chapter 1: She wears a cloth of mystery

Jennifer Humphrey steps outside of the cab next to a very tall apartment building in New York City. She has not been to the city since she was four years old since her parents divorced. The divorce was apparently so horrendous that trying to do shared custody was too much. The only agreement that her parents came with was, each parent gets a child. She ended going with her mother and moving to Hudson, New York about an hour northwest of the city. Her brother Daniel, ended up staying in Brooklyn with their father. She breathed a sigh of relieve as she left the cab and handed the driver over 30 dollars.

"Keep the change," Jenny states.

"Thank you ma'am", the driver says as he rolls up his window and speeds off.

Jenny walks toward the door and is stop by a tall burly looking man in an uniform.

"Ms, may I ask why you are here," The man asks her.

"I'm here to see my father, " Jenny says, " I am not sure, what floor he lives on but Rufus Humphrey is his name."

"Ahh, your Rufus's little girl," the man says, "he talks about you and how he wishes he got you for the custody."

Jenny just frowns. She held a dark secret as to why she left Hudson and took a bus then a cab to the city. She was afraid if her father found out that he would turn her away and abandoned her.

"what floor sir," Jenny asks.

"oh, he's in the penthouse," man states as he opens the door to let her in the building, "the elevators are straight ahead.

She rode the elevator all the way up. luckily, no one else decided to step on. As it dings and opens into someone's place. She assumes this was where she needs to be and steps out. She looks over to find a slightly older, probably mid-forty's blonde hair and brown eyes woman staring at her.

"Hello," she asks, "are you lost."

"I'm not sure, I'm looking for a Rufus Humphrey," Jenny responds, "I apologize if I have the wrong apartment."

"No, you have the right place," the woman says. "can I ask who you are?'

"His daughter," Jenny says.

The slim figured teenage, who was about Jenny's age, sitting at the table drinking his orange juice almost chocks. Jenny looks at him and gave him death glares.

"What's so funny," Jenny states.

"He mentions you but no one thought you were real," the boy says, "I'm Erik by the way and this is my mom Lilly."

"I'm Jennifer but I prefer Jenny," Jenny states

Just then a very tall female with long flowing blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades and deep blue eyes came down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm off to meet Blair," the girl says.

"Serena, say hello to our guest," Lilly says, "her name is Jenny."

"Hi Jenny, sorry i have to leave," Serena says "we can talk later."

She then left the apartment. Erik stands up and put his dishes into the sink.

"Don't expect her to remember she said that," Erik states, "she forgot laser tag with me three weeks ago and still hasn't remembered."

Jenny giggles from his statement.. She then hears footsteps coming from upstairs. She catches herself staring at an older man, with brunette shaggy hair and deep set brown eyes, She feels a shiver flow through her. Without a second thought, she runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and starts crying. As they pulled away, he keeps hold of her hands and stares into her eyes.

"Jenny," Rufus states with confusion.

"Yes, dad," Jenny said.

Rufus then pulls her back into the hug. He holds her for what felt like entirety. He has not seen his little girl since she was four years old. He was never given updates since the divorce. Now she was in his arms, a beautiful young woman. He releases her and leads her to the living room, where they sit down on the couch.

"Why are you here," Rufus asks.

"I ran away," Jenny states, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"We should call your mother," Rufus says, as much as he despised his ex, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Please don't," Jenny says, holding back tears, "is there a bathroom, I can use."

"Yes, upstairs second door on the right," Lilly responds.

Jenny gets off the couch and moves out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. There she stands in front of the mirror. She begins to cry, she turns the faucet on to drown out her crying sounds. She places her hands in the warm water and splashes it towards her face. The water washes away the layers of make-up that was upon it. She looks in the mirror again to reveal her battered face. She then takes her jacket off to reveal The deep black bruises and cigarette burns along her arms. She proceeds to pull her dress up over her head, trying not to cry from the pain. Before she had left, one of her ribs was broken and it was very painful to breath. That hug with her dad was very hard for her. She then grips the elastic band of her leggings and rolls them down to reveal the welts upon her legs.

Erik walks past the bathroom and looks through the mirror that was visable through the small crack. He opens the door up. The creaking noise causes Jenny to stare at him. He had never seen someone so physically abused in his life.

"Are you okay," Erik asks as he walks towards her.

"No," Jenny cries, she didn't know why she trusted this boy but she felt like she could.

"Sit down on the toilet," Erik says, "I will start a bath for you."

Jenny sat down at the toilet, and Erik made his way to the bathtub, he turns the water on and keeps checking with his hand if it was warm enough, he then pushes the stopper up to block the water from flowing down the drain.

"Can I ask you a question," Erik asks.

"Yes," Jenny responds.

"How long," Erik says.

"10 years," Jenny states, "I would stay with my grandmother to avoid it but when she died when I was 11 then it's been consistent."

"I'm sorry," Erik states, as he turns off the water. "It's ready."

Jenny gets up slowly.

"Can you help me," Jenny asks, "it hurts very much to take my clothes on and off."

"Sure, " Erik walks over to her and grips onto her panties and pulls them to the ground. "can you step out of them."

Jenny held onto the counter top as she took each foot out of the holes. Erik then moves his hand to her back and unhooks her bra. he then carefully moves it off her shoulders and off her arms onto the ground. He stares at her battered body for a second, until he takes her hand gently and guides her into the bathtub. As she sits down in the bathtub, he watches as the water fills red from the open sores and dried blood on her skin.

"Please don't leave," Jenny says to Erik.

"I promise I won't," Erik states.

an: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please Review it. Erik is still gay in this story. I just thought he was the perfect person to find Jenny at her most vulnerable state and stay by her side.


End file.
